


Havana

by sugarbombxv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Ignis, F/M, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbombxv/pseuds/sugarbombxv
Summary: Humid afternoons lead to bold decisions. It’s time someone gave our favourite strategist a lap dance.





	Havana

**Author's Note:**

> 0.01% plot, 99.99% shameless tension + smut, I blame my insatiable thirst and my want to push the collected tactician over the edge. I was inspired by the song Havana by Camila Cabello and found it rather fitting for this fic. And it’s my very first time posting my own writing, so please be gentle! (Ignis is anything but gentle in this though.)
> 
> Follows the alternate ending in Episode Ignis, so Ignis retains his sight.

Hazy late-afternoon sunlight streamed in through large open windows, bathing the room in a golden glow. Lestallum was sweltering at this time of year, the air balmy and humid. Sultry, as some would call it. Soft music floated up from the street below, a sexy mid-tempo number with a blend of tinkling ivories and brass instruments.  
  
Ignis was lounging in an armchair, immersed in a book on exotic spices from Cleigne. It was a rare sight to see the royal advisor so relaxed, unburdened by his demanding duties as part of the Crownsguard. You gazed at him from your vantage point on the bed, taking in his disarming features - from the immaculately-styled pompadour he favours and the few wayward strands of hair that escape it, to the tinted visor shielding his striking green eyes, resting just above his sharp, aquiline nose and chiseled jawline. And those _lips_. A small scar graced his lower lip now, accompanying the others on his face - symbols of strife which he carried proudly with him. Ten years of darkness and hardship had only made him more masculine, his earlier gentle nature now battle-hardened and refined with an air of confidence and self-assurance. And yet, he was still the same as before - intelligent, eloquent, fiercely protective. It was a lethal combination.  
  
The heavy air and the lull of the music seemed to seep into your body, emboldening you, and you suddenly felt brazen, perhaps a little audacious to try something different. You stood up slowly, letting the rhythm of the music carry you to where Ignis was sitting, still engrossed in his book. He caught the shift in your movements as he was turning the page, and looked up to find you sauntering towards him, your eyes twinkling flirtatiously. It was then he noticed you were moving in time to the music playing in the background, but before he had time to utter a word, you plucked the book from his hands and put it on the coffee table beside him, sliding suggestively into his lap.  
  
“Might I ask what you are up to, my sweet?” he enquired with a tilt of his head, reaching out to gently rest a warm hand on your hip, his thumb making lazy circles along your skin. His signature gloves were off, a testament to how relaxed he truly was, and the touch of his bare fingers felt thrillingly intimate.  
  
You smiled coquettishly at him in return, lowering your face a little to look at him from under your lashes. “Oh, the song that’s playing outside is such a lovely one and I’ve this sudden urge to unwind, so I thought I’d.. do a little dance for you."  
  
The surprise that crossed his face was unquestionable. “Is that so?” he replied, an eyebrow slightly raised in amusement. “Well, what kind of man would I be to deny a lady her wants?” He gave your hip a light pat of encouragement, his lips quirking into a small smile.  
  
“Ever the gentleman, Scientia,” you remarked, shooting him a meaningful look. You blamed the stifling air for your next words. “You won’t be one when I’m done with you though.”  
  
Rising slowly from your position in his lap, you arched your back to reward him with a generous view of your rear swathed in the silken material of the red slip dress you were wearing. The damp air had the smooth fabric clinging to your skin, outlining the curve of your buttocks like the undulating swell of a crimson dune. A quiet groan pushed past Ignis’ lips from behind you, and you knew you had gotten the desired effect. Feeling the heat of his gaze on you, you smiled to yourself and swayed your hips from side to side as you took a few steps away from him, turning slightly to regard him over your shoulder, gauging his response.  
  
An unfathomable expression flashed across his features before he proceeded to remove his visor, exposing the piercing green of his eyes behind them. Shivers shot deliciously down your spine when you saw the growing intensity in their depths, and you cocked your head in question, your hips never stopping their hypnotic dance. Much like his previous pair of glasses, Ignis rarely took his visor off, so you couldn’t help but wonder what warranted such an action, although you secretly already knew why. Still, you wanted to hear it from him.  
  
“I want to see you whilst I’m completely unhindered, kitten,” he cooed, his baritone voice velvety. Six, that voice would be your undoing, and he damn well knew it. His pupils had dilated considerably, the emerald of his eyes now thin rings around inky blackness, a blackness that promised things left unsaid. You quivered in excitement. Oh, how you would love nothing more than for him to just take you right _now_. Ignis unrestrained was an irresistible notion, but you were determined to press on.  
  
Turning back around to face him, you continued your little dance, fuelled by the anticipation of what was to come. The dulcet croons from the music made you bring your arms up above your head and move them sensually down your body, making sure to caress the sides of your breasts with your hands as they made their way south, swirling your hips in tandem. You heard Ignis draw in a breath, licking his lips to wet them as his eyes remained fixated entirely on you. Although he still looked like his usual composed self on the outside, a bead of perspiration had transpired on his forehead and had started to trickle down his temple.  
  
“You are a sight to behold, ___,” he breathed huskily, his darkened eyes now possessing a primal quality to them. His long legs were crossed, but he had shifted imperceptibly, almost as if he was adjusting himself into a more comfortable position.  
  
Spurred on by his words, you moved your body in rhythmic motions, following the waves of the music as it poured into the room through the open windows like a siren’s call. Ignis had now uncrossed his legs, shifting his position to accommodate the very obvious bulge that had grown between his thighs, straining against the fabric of his trousers. As you strutted closer to him, his fingers twitched inadvertently and before he could stop himself, his hand shot out to trail down your waist and grab your hip, but you lightly swatted it away.  
  
“Uh-uh. No touching until I say so,” you chided coyly.  
  
He growled lowly in response, his eyes burning with a hunger he was struggling to contain. He looked almost feral, forced to put his raging lust on hold.  
  
Clearly enjoying riling up the usually stoic strategist, you decided to take it another step further. Whirling your hips in time to the music, you suggestively lifted the hem of your dress up in an achingly slow pace, giving him an enticing view of the black lace panties you donned underneath it, hardly covering the ample flesh of your ass.  
  
Another low growl rumbled from deep in Ignis' throat and his eyes seemed to turn even more molten, his gaze growing lustier as it swept over your body, drinking every inch of you in hungrily. “Darling, if you keep that up, I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep my hands off you much longer."  
  
_My intentions exactly,_ you thought. Unperturbed, you teased him mercilessly, curious to see how far you could push him before he snapped. The tactician was always so calm, so collected even in the most dire of situations, that seeing him here like this, behind closed doors, barely able to control his more carnal urges because of your actions aroused you to no end.  
  
Sliding into his lap again, this time with your back to him, you rolled your hips against his strong thighs, brushing across his crotch and immediately feeling the unmistakable hardness there, his trousers now a futile attempt at concealing his rock-hard erection. Ignis let out a throaty moan, a raw, guttural sound that went straight to your clothed heat. He was slowly losing it all right, unravelling at the seams as his composure slipped away little by little. Smirking in silent triumph, you ground your ass against him and his length harder this time, and the sound he made was pure sin. Your panties were already soaked to begin with, and he just succeeded in getting them even wetter.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ kitten,” he managed out, his voice strained. His breathing had gotten heavier, more laboured. And he was swearing. Ignis was horny as hell and you knew it.  
  
Leaning back against his defined chest with your head thrown back over his shoulder, you revelled in the way his muscles flexed beneath you as you writhed against him, the ridges of his developed abdominals cushioned by the soft fabric of his shirt. His lean physique had filled out slightly over the decade of darkness as well, mostly from all those years spent hunting and fighting daemons. Beads of sweat glimmered on his skin, warmed from the sun, and you inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of him - he smelled like his cologne, summer, sweat, and musk. It was an intoxicating blend and it was making you heady.  
  
Ignis ground his length against you, unable to stop himself. Turning his face towards you, his hot breath fanned your face, making goosebumps form along your skin as you trembled above him, momentarily lost in how good he felt against your inner thigh as your dress rode up your legs. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he captured the lobe of your ear between his lips, skimming his tongue along the shell before biting gently down on it, eliciting a whimper from you. He hummed in approval at your acquiescence.  
  
“You’re testing my limits, pet,” he purred, his voice low and sultry.  
  
And just like that, Ignis was back in control, almost languorous in his actions. Bastard could pull himself together in the blink of an eye. However, you were set on not giving him an easy victory. Mentally fortifying yourself against his advances, you sat up and resumed your dance, sashaying away from him with your hips gyrating, hands toying seductively with your hair. One of the thin straps of your slip dress had fallen down your shoulder, loosened by your movements, and you made no move to adjust it. You stole a glance at Ignis, and the gaze he returned you was searing. He was looking at you with such intensity it seemed to melt the clothes right off you, and you felt deliciously exposed to his roaming eyes. _Astrals,_ if only he knew how wet he’s made you.  
  
You sauntered and danced across the room away from where he was sitting, and as you reached the other end, you spun around and shimmied to the wall closest to you, giving Ignis a heated look as you ground your rear against the hard surface. He remained silent, although the magnitude of his hunger was etched all over his face - the man looked positively famished at this point, lips parted and eyes dangerously hooded. The room was charged with sexual tension so thick it was almost tangible, and it hung heavy in the air.  
  
Thinking it was finally time to give him what he wanted, you curled a slender finger at him to come towards you, shooting him your strongest come-hither look. “ _Your move._ "  
  
Without another second wasted, Ignis was up from his chair, surging forward like a starving predator going in for the kill. Two long strides were all it took for him to get across the room, and before you could even comprehend what was happening, he had you pinned to the wall, pressed up against his lithe form. His hot, eager mouth descended to your neck, latching onto it as his tongue slipped out to taste the salt on your skin.  
  
“You naughty minx. I could just devour you right now,” he growled, voice deep and dark with want.  
  
You giggled, but it turned into a sharp gasp as he bit down on the tender flesh of your neck, sucking on the sensitive spot to leave a dark red mark in his wake. “T-that.. was the point."  
  
He breathed out a husky chuckle against your skin, running his tongue soothingly along the raw red flesh of the mark he left. “Very well played, love. You’ve had your fun, now it’s my turn."  
  
Capturing your mouth in frenzied desperation, he crushed your lips to his as all the built-up tension finally came crashing down. Ignis towered over you at his full height, so you stretched your torso to make his conquest easier, granting his insistent tongue immediate access into your mouth, returning his feverish kiss with equal fervour. He tasted like coffee and molten fire. Gods, there was enough heat between the both of you to power Lestallum itself.  
  
You buried your fingers in his hair to pull him closer and nipped at his plump bottom lip, tracing your tongue along the small scar that resided there. Ignis moaned into your mouth, gripping your hips tightly, his calloused fingers digging into your skin. Pulling back to trail a fiery line of kisses down the column of your neck and collarbone, he pulled the other strap of your dress down, revealing your matching black lace bra.  
  
“Do you know how irresistible you are to me?” he murmured hoarsely before dipping his head down to bury his face in the valley between your breasts, groaning at the supple softness that welcomed him as he nuzzled your skin, the sound reverberating against your flesh. His hands traced the contours and curves of your body, gliding down to grab your butt as his mouth savoured your skin. An appreciative sound escaped his lips as he took in your scent - a mixture of your natural pheromones and the body milk you lathered on earlier.  
  
“Ignis..” you pleaded. You couldn’t even think anymore. His lips, teeth, and tongue were everywhere, ravaging you like a man starved, reducing you to an incoherent mess. Your mind was clouded as you shimmied absentmindedly out of your slip dress, Ignis’ mouth not once breaking contact with your skin. The silky fabric pooled at your feet, now a forgotten garment on the floor. Still pressing long, lingering kisses to your trembling skin, he unhooked your bra with deft hands and pulled it off you, tossing it aside to leave you standing completely naked save for your panties.  
  
Hastily unbuttoning his own shirt which was damp with sweat, he shrugged it off swiftly, bestowing you with tantalising glimpses of his arm and shoulder muscles rippling under his skin. _Thank the Astrals for all the combat training and experience he's had,_ you mused. Any further thoughts were interrupted by teeth raking across your flesh as Ignis sought out the taste of your skin once more. Grabbing hold of your waist with his hands, he whirled you around and pushed you against the wall again, his breathing heavy. He then dropped to his knees, running his hands up your thighs and bum, caressing and kneading the fleshy mounds skilfully before he sank his teeth into the rounded flesh of your butt cheek, causing you to release a delectable moan that went straight to his cock.  
  
Pushing your thighs apart firmly with his hands, he buried his face between them, seeking your sex from behind. You were shivering with desire, your back arched to give him better access, and before you knew it, he was nuzzling your slit through the soaked lace. You couldn’t help but cry out at the sensation as he inhaled, breathing you in deeply, his next words nearly sending you over the edge.  
  
“I can smell your arousal, kitten.”  
  
His voice had dropped even lower, smooth and heated like expensive whisky poured over gravel. You gasped when you felt his warm breath teasing your opening. “Ignis, please.."  
  
“Hm?” he hummed, nuzzling deeper to feel your wetness through your panties. All rational thought flew out the window the second you felt him groaning against your heat as he pressed his open mouth to the drenched lace, dragging his tongue along the material to taste your essence through the intricate gaps of the tiny garment. “Exquisite.."  
  
Holding you still whilst he continued his ministrations, Ignis pushed your panties to the side with a long finger, exposing your glistening slit to his hungry eyes, and resumed feasting on you from behind, tongue eagerly lapping up your juices. You closed your eyes, attempting to control your breathing as you quivered uncontrollably in his grasp - he definitely knew how to use that mouth of his. He pressed a slow and torturous kiss against your clit, sucking the delicate flesh between his lips, and you mewled in pleasure, leaning against the wall for support as you felt your knees weaken. Parting your lower lips with his now slick fingers, he eased his tongue into your wet folds, making deliberate and languid strokes as he pushed into your entrance, venturing deeper to please your body into oblivion.  
  
Drunk on hazy pleasure, you drew on whatever energy you had left to turn your head around and marvel at the sight below you - the unshakeable Ignis Scientia kneeling at your feet, face and mouth buried in between the soft fullness of your ass cheeks, greedily eating you out like it was his last meal on Eos.  
  
You weren’t able to remain in that position for long though - you were practically shaking from the feel of his lips and tongue on your sex, slowly but surely demolishing any semblance of control you had left. That, coupled with the wet, obscene sounds he was making was enough to send you over the edge, and you felt your orgasm crest as you came into his waiting mouth, overwhelmed with pleasure. He pushed his tongue further into your passage to coax more of your juices out, drinking them down as you quaked helplessly around him.  
  
Feeling him emerge from between your legs, you looked down over your shoulder again and flushed at the sight that greeted you. Ignis was watching you, his lips glistening with your wetness, hair tousled and eyes glinting more black than green. Pulling himself up to his full height, he crushed you to his chest from behind, grinding his steely length against your ass.  
  
“You cannot begin to fathom just how much I want to be in you, ___,” he whispered into your ear, the yearning in his voice evident. His hands roamed up the front of your body, groping the soft mounds of your breasts. “It is the only thing I can think of right now. Was that your intention?"  
  
Soft breathy sounds were your only answer to him as coherent sentences were no longer in your arsenal, even after you came down from your high. Your body wanted- no, _craved_ for more. Using one hand to prop yourself up against the wall and the other to reach behind you, you slipped your hand down to palm Ignis’ sizeable length through his trousers, earning a sharp inhalation of breath from him, followed by a shudder of what could be construed as a combination of pleasure and increasing excitement. He closed his eyes and leaned in closer, messy strands of hair falling across his forehead as he instinctively pushed his length further into your hand. The humidity was slick on your bodies as you leaned back into his broad chest, massaging him ardently. He moaned your name like he needed it more than air, and you felt your core tighten at the sound.  
  
When he couldn’t take it anymore, Ignis turned you around and hoisted you up against the wall, taking your lips hostage in his again. You wrapped your legs around his waist and snaked your arms around his neck, tasting the remnants of yourself on his tongue. Lifting you off from the wall with such ease like you weighed nothing, he made his way to the bed and proceeded to throw you down onto it. Hooking long fingers under the flimsy lace band of your panties, he slid them down your legs seamlessly, tossing them to the floor. You watched him as he divested himself of the rest of his clothing, his movements still fluid and elegant even when laced with anticipation and sexual fervour. He then climbed over you, entirely in the nude and covered in a slight sheen of sweat, his cock standing hard at attention with a bead of precum already gathered at the head. He hovered above you for a second to take in the sight of you sprawled beneath him in all your naked glory - your hair splayed out, eyes half-lidded, lips swollen from his kisses and parted alluringly.  
  
“You look positively divine beneath me,” he breathed before mounting you, trapping you under him as he positioned himself against the entrance of your slit and plunged into you without a second’s hesitation. You cried out in sheer abandon, feeling your tight walls give way to his length and girth as he filled every inch of you, canting your hips up to meet him until he was fully sheathed in you. Ignis let out a long, drawn-out moan at the sensation, his handsome face contorted in rapture, and started pounding into you relentlessly, your two bodies slick with sex and sweat.  
  
He certainly knew what he was doing. He had you fisting the covers in your hands, raking your nails down his back, grabbing his muscled thighs - fuck, grabbing _anything_ you could get your hands on - as he fucked you into the bed, his hands fondling every expanse of your skin he could reach. As the both of you chased your impending releases, you felt his rhythm start to grow erratic, his thrusts more uncontrolled. His eyes were shut, his brows furrowed, losing himself in the feel of your body around him, and when he finally opened his eyes, they were completely glazed over with pleasure - a far cry from the put-together advisor everyone else was accustomed to. The sight of him uninhibited in this way, wild with unbridled passion, was too much for you to bear and you felt yourself peaking again, at the cusp of your second climax.  
  
Ignis noticed that - Six, that man notices everything - and moved to bury his face in your neck, pressing hot and heavy open-mouthed kisses to your throat, his tongue darting out to taste the sweetness of your pulse. “That’s it, darling,” he crooned, his voice thick with desire. “Come for me."  
  
At his words, your body convulsed as if on command, your slick inner walls tightening around him as you came apart beneath him, arching your back off the bed and throwing your head back in ecstasy, your muscles clenching intensely as wave upon wave of torrential pleasure rushed through you. Ignis rode you through your high and came immediately after, biting down forcefully on your shoulder as he released in you. Untamed moans erupted from his throat as you milked him through his orgasm, his entire body shuddering above you, muscles taut and coated with moisture.  
  
Slowly catching your breaths, the two of you remained in the intimate position for a few moments, naked bodies flushed against each other with Ignis still deep inside you, both thoroughly sated. He narrowed his eyes at you, a knowing smile playing on his lips. "You had this all planned out, didn't you?"  
  
"I had to out-strategise the strategist for once," you said cheekily as he pulled out of you, rolling over only to pull you close to him again, wrapping an arm around your body as he pressed a chaste kiss on your sweaty forehead. Smiling softly against his chest in post-coital bliss, you looked up at him lazily, your fingers playing with his disheveled hair. "Besides, I like it when you lose control."  
  
Ignis chuckled with mirth, his breath caressing your skin. "Well, you certainly did. And I suppose I have you to thank for that."  
  
Lifting your head up briefly, you surveyed the current state of the room - it was an aftermath of rumpled sheets, tangled limbs, and discarded articles of clothing strewn haphazardly around the room. All amidst the sensual lulls of the music still wafting in through the open windows. You grinned down at him in satisfaction. "Oh, it was definitely worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly write on Tumblr, come and scream/gush/rant with me! @sugarbombxv (:


End file.
